Power is the Key
by hawaiiwarrior2004
Summary: A New boss is in town. He happens to be Vince McMahon's Nephew. He's taking over his Aunty's job. A little romance, adventure, revenge and a run in with Evolution and the other wrestlers of Smackdown! If you like it or you don't please review.
1. Meeting the New Boss

Power is the Key  
Chapter 1: Meeting the New Boss Authors Note: This is my own story and my own imagination. I don't own  
the characters accept this new guy Wade McKnight. I hope you like it.  
  
Just last week at Bad Blood, Randy Orton still remains as the Intercontinental Champion, and Triple H finally ended his rivalry between Shawn Michaels and ended his career. Chris Beniot retains his championship belt by tapping the monster, Kane. Tonight Evolution will do like they always do on Raw, go out and win every damn match and beat the crap out of them. What don't know there is problems will get even worse.  
Beginning of the show, a black limo appeared on the teletron.  
"Look J.R., it's a limo. I wonder who it is. I hope it's the hot new diva the company picked."  
"We wouldn't know until the next pay-per-view, King, but whoever it is Raw will be here to hear about it."  
The Evolution Music came on. Everybody started booing. The fireworks came out, and Triple H has a grin on his face. Evolution is wearing their designer suits: Black jacket and pants, and definitely white shirt. Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, and Ric Flair went into the ring looking confident and have a grin upon their faces. All four men got into the ring.  
Randy Orton got a microphone and he has a smile upon his face, "All of you saw last night, I pinned Shelton Benjamin 1-2-3. (Boos coming from the fans). Maybe not all of you saw that. Why don't we watch that electrifying moment once again?"  
The teletron showed Randy Orton laying flat on his back, almost unconscious from Shelton's boot kick. Shelton was already tired from Randy's blows before he done that. Then Batista distracted the referee and Shelton ran and hit Batista to the ground and stared at him. Randy took the opportunity to get ready for his finishing move. Shelton turned around and got the RKO. Randy went for the pin and he won.  
Every body was booing but Evolution was clapping. "You see that. I ended Shelton's winning streak. I practically ended Shelton's chances of getting the Tag Team, Intercontinental, or the Heavyweight title. I heard from his doctors, He has a neck injury and will be out for a whole year. So good luck Shelton (Randy Laughed), I hope you don't crack anything up."  
Randy gave the microphone to Triple H. "Randy I think that is the greatest match I ever saw you in. But it's the second greatest from my list. My first is the Hell in the Cell match against Shawn Michaels and Me, The game."  
"King I never saw a match so brutal, so filled with intensity as Triple H and Shawn Michaels match at Bad Blood." The still pictures from the Pay-Per-View showed Triple H and Shawn Michaels bloodied and Triple H with his sledgehammer. Michaels and Triple H was on top of the Cell. Triple H throwing Michaels and he went through the still cage, falling to the rings matt. Finally Triple H pinned Shawn Michaels. The last still picture showed Evolution in the ring raising their hands.  
"Last Night Evolution solved their problems. Randy took care of Shelton Benjamin; I took care of Shawn Michaels and ended his career."  
He smiled while the fans booed and chanted for Shawn Michael's name.  
"Last night I proved to the whole world that I am the only wrestler who should and now be the World Heavyweight Champion. So I demand Eric Bischoff, I demand a match tonight with Chris Beniot for the World Heavyweight title."  
Evolution waited in the ring for Eric to appear, but nothing happen.  
"Eric you ask Evolution's help many times, but now you repay us by accepting my demand!" They waited for one minute again.  
As Triple H was going to talk again, Vince McMahon music came on. The people started to cheer . . . a little bit. Vince came out got into the ring and started to talk.  
"Triple H as the chairman of this company, I have something to say. Since Eric is tied up in his office, talking other wrestlers, I might as well take of this business. As you all might know, my wife Linda stepped down as CEO and told the whole staff that she will be focusing on other matters in the company. I took this opportunity to look for a candidate for position and I found this person. So Evolution I won't give the answer to your demand, but the new CEO might give the answer you hope to hear."  
Blasting of Fireworks came on and hard-rock instrumental music played. A guy 6'4", wearing a dark red shirt with a leather jacket, with black sunglasses walked on the run way. Slowly got into the ring and took off his glasses.  
"I want you all to meet my closes friend's son Wade McKnight."  
Vince patted Wade on the back on got out of the ring. Wade started to talk, "Thank you Uncle Vince. Now business . . . I know what you're going to say Triple H. Why a little and young punk got the position of CEO? Why do I have to ask this guy a match with Chris Beniot? Well, Triple H, I will give you that match. Triple H started smile. But not tonight, Triple H started to show some anger and started to yell at Wade. No, no, no Here me out. You will not get your match tonight, but you'll definitely get it next week. You see Chris Beniot already has a match tonight and someone already demanded match for the title. Triple H and Evolution gathered around him. Triple H, you will be guest referee of Chris Beniot's match against . . . Tajiri. Triple laughed and smiled. Like Eric I'll you a chance, but . . . If you ever do something stupid, even your friends there, I will strip you from that chance of ever becoming the World Heavyweight Champion again."  
Wade let go of the Microphone and his music came on, got out of the ring leaving Evolution stunned and confused. Wade McKnight walked backstage filling proud of himself. He was surprised that his Uncle Vince McMahon called him four days ago. Wade owns a mansion on the Big Island of Hawaii. He just graduated from the University of Hawaii at Manoa with a Masters in Business. Wade is 20 years old got his G.E.D. four years ago. When Wade went into the Headquarters yesterday, Linda asked him to take over as CEO. Linda decided to take a break for a couple of years and concentrate on other matters in the WWE and other events. Wade said yes. He was so surprised that he is now the CEO, but that Fast? He was willing to work as a secretary for his Aunt Linda. Vince also was taking a break so Vince asked him to take over the Company with Shane and Stephanie also.  
After Wade made his impact on Raw and the matches went on he introduced himself to the Raw Roster and became good friends with Evolution and Johnny Nitro. Since Johnny Nitro lost his job, he became a regular wrestler and asked him to become his "Go to Guy." Nitro was even pleased.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is my first attempt. How did I do? Was it ok?  
Do you hate? Or you like it? Please Rewiew 


	2. SmackDown! Here I Come

Chapter 2: SmackDown Here I Come  
  
The next 24 hours has been quite busy for the new CEO. Nitro became good friends with Wade and started to become his buddy. Wade asked him to follow him to Smackdown! this Thursday. Wade already made plans to make an appearance at Smackdown! and just make trouble to Kurt Angle. In the morning before he went to Smack down he went to an interview and photo shoot for Raw and Smackdown! magazines.  
  
Before the show started Wade introduce himself to all the Smackdown! rosters and became friends to most of them. The wrestlers respect Wade because he's the new boss; he can do anything he wants. Kurt Angle wanted to talk to him about what's going to happen. Wade and Kurt went over the script and understand what going to happen.  
  
Just thirty minutes away. He bumped into Gail Kim. She was wearing a really tight red shirt with a small skirt. "Gail, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Wade, I'm here to see Jackie you know we Divas have to support each other."  
  
"Yeah," Wade was very interested in Gail. Wade lived in Hawaii a very diverse population of Asians and other races of people. He found Gail very attractive even he is eight years younger than Gail, but age doesn't count.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to my hotel and watch Smackdown! from there."  
  
"Wait, why don't you stay in my room for a little while and just watch from there."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah besides I'll do anything for a beautiful girl like you."  
  
Gail playfully punched him in the arm. "You're such a flirt; your room is that way right. I'll meet you there."  
  
"See ya but first I gotta kick off Smackdown." Wade walked away from her.  
While Wade walked away, Gail was staring after him and first off while they talked, she felt comfortable around him. Nice Butt Gail Thought and walked to Wada's room.  
  
As Smackdown finishes it fireworks, Wade's music came on everybody was cheering. Out came Wade McKnight, walking so cool and has a sly grin on his face. He heard his name chant, "Wade! Wade! Wade!"  
  
Wade got a Microphone "Well, Well, look at this. One day being in this business and I'm already famous. Smackdown, Smackdown. I'm not really fond of Smackdown, but in Hawaii couldn't watch the show only on the internet. Something went wrong with the Local Stations, so I asked some Stations to provide Smackdown help to make it even better like Raw. So Beginning next month, Smackdown will not become UPN. It will be on Spike TV like Raw. No the two shows will not go together. It's going to be different. That's why you have GMs, that's why you have GMs that doesn't know how to work a new era. Kurt Angle I know you're in the back with your wheel chair. Even the people the company made a contraption for you to go up and down the stage. You make it so difficult for wrestlers like Eddie and John Cena every single week. Well let's make it even harder for you but easier for them. Here in my hand is a suitcase and everybody knows that the belt that Eddie has is the original WWE belt that has been in the business. Jericho became the first Undisputed Champion with it, and so forth. He opened the briefcase and opened two shiny belts. Here I am holding up the New WWE Smackdown Heavyweight Title, it looks exactly like Raw's, but the lettering is different. The Smackdown U.S. Title has a blue color. So I would like to ask Eddie and John Cena to come into this ring."  
  
Eddie first came out and waited for John to come out. The fans were cheering loudly. Wade loved the hype. "Eddie and John I believe these are yours and those are mine." Eddie and John Cena held up there new improved belts and the fans shouts getting louder. Then Kurt Angle' music came on.  
  
The Crowd booed. "You think you can barge in here and just give them new belts. I don't think so. Listen buddy I wasn't aware of this, I don't care if you're the new CEO. I decide to give them those belts if I want to."  
  
"Listen Angle I'm just here to boost up Smackdown like Raw. As a matter of fact all the matches, SUCK. I mean is this your idea of ruthless aggression every week bashing against wrestler and actually they back fired and called you names. I mean Paul Heyman had a hard time doing that. But you it's even worse, I mean your crippled for god sake you can't even do anything. So just to be on your good side I hired a man that can even speak for you and do something about. Nitro music came on. I hired a good friend from Raw to help you."  
  
"What's this? He's from Raw."  
  
"I know, I know. So he will just help you. You will work with him to make new matches. I will give you let's say two weeks to do this."  
  
"Two weeks, or what happens if I don't?"  
  
"OK let's make it a Week." Fans Cheered "I mean Kurt, Mr. McMahon asked me to take over for him for the next couple of months, So I should get the same respect that you give to him for me. If not . . . I would say to like any wrestler that gets in my way. YOU'RE FIRED! And who will replace you? On my speed dial I have Stephanie McMahon's number right here if you get fired."  
  
Wade's music came on. The show kept going on with Kurt Angle arguing with Nitro and matches going on. After the show, Kurt and the other wrestlers got into their cars in the garage.  
  
Gail was there talking to Dawn Marie, Jackie, and Sable. Wade walked up to them.  
  
"Ladies, you think I did alright tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," All of them said. Sable said, "I mean we do need many new stories on Smackdown. With you its makes it interesting. Well there's our ride, girls. "Gail, are you coming with us?"  
  
Wade stepped up, "Actually Gail has something to do tomorrow she has to go straight to the hotel and rest."  
  
Gail was confused and she didn't know that she has stuff to do tomorrow. "Alright Gail see ya later!"  
  
Gail turned to Wade, "What was that about?"  
  
"I was hoping that you will accept my dinner invitation."  
  
Gail laughed and said yes.  
  
They went to a classy restaurant a few blocks away. And talked about themselves. They went clubbing and dancing. By the end of the night Wade escort Gail to her Hotel room.  
  
"I have a fun time Wade" She smiled at him.  
  
"I hope you did you know we are working together, so I just want to get to you know you better."  
  
In the heat of the moment Gail looked into his eyes, and slowly moving towards his face. But Gail snapped out of it. "Wade Thanks I'll see on Monday OK."  
  
"Alright," He waited for Gail to shut her door. Wade felt something in his stomach. Oh my god I'm starting to like this chick that's older than me. See what your Uncle's company does to you. 


	3. Evolution

Chapter 3: Evolution  
Authors Note: At least I got one review. Thank you to TaylorFlair for being the first one to review my story. That's a start. Enjoy reading.  
  
After several months, Kurt and Nitro are beginning to get along with each other. Smackdown moved to Spike TV and became the next high rated show next to Raw. Wade's fame as the cool CEO on Smackdown and Raw is increasing and getting into the good side of Raw's Chris Beniot, Shelton Benjamin, and Edge. Eric Bischoffs hate feelings for Shane is the same to Wade. Gail and Wade became good friends, actually closer like lovers, but all they kept telling other people. They are just friends. But are they?  
Wade was hanging out at Triple H's penthouse, Paul is his real name. "You sure that Gail Kim is only your friend?"  
"Yeah, we're just hanging out."  
"Something tells me it's much more. I can see it; it's the same look like I had with Stephanie."  
"Oh by the way did you return her call."  
"Yeah, she wants me to take care of you since you're her special cousin."  
"Stephanie is too protective. Oh by the way, did you read the script for tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'm excited. So Gail agreed to this. Wade nodded his head. It's about time. Paul looked at his watch. We gotta go want to be at the arena early."  
  
Tonight on Raw evolution is growing to become more interesting. Wade's character on the show will be different than before. Wade and the board think that his character should change for a little while.  
The show started off with a bang Gail Kim vs. Trish Stratus with Tyson Tomko. Tyson was making problems from out of the ring, interfering with the match while Trish hurt her brutally. Everybody knew on screen that Gail Kim and Wade McKnight are good friends so when Tyson knocked out the referee Mr. McKnight came out running into the match, taking the referee place. Wade was arguing with Trish while Nitro came out from the audience, got a steel chair and hit it on Tyson's head. Trish saw this and Gail went for the sneak attack and did DDT on her. Wade went down and counted 1-2-3 fast as he can.  
Everybody can't believe it. Gail just won the #1 Contender ship of the Women's Title and won it because Nitro and Wade helped her.  
J.R. wasn't please: "I can't believe our own CEO done this to them. He was supposed to be good and go with the flow."  
King: "Well, he helped his friend; I think he didn't change at all. He was helping her out."  
Out in the backstage away from the Cameras:  
Wade: "That doesn't suppose to happen. Are alright?"  
Gail: "Yeah, thanks for being there."  
Wade: "Are you up for the rest of tonight's script."  
Gail: "I'll be alright Wade don't worry."  
Wade: "O.K. But you scared me there. I just need to talk to those two after the show." Wade hugged Gail. She was surprised how Wade showed another side to himself. For a few months Gail has been fighting with conscious whether to tell Wade that she loves him or not. Tonight she will tell him for good.  
The Camera man came up to him. "Sir, don't you suppose to be in your office."  
"Yeah, right, Gail why don't you take shower and get ready for the next event."  
Wade went into his room, the script changed after the recent match so he tried to improvise. So he took out his cell and make believed he was talking to Linda.  
Batista and Randy Orton came into his office. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm doing fine. Have you gotten the roses I send you? I hope you feeling better. He saw them. Ahh I gotta go. Yeah I know . . . don't worry about it. I'll call you back tomorrow, o.K. Bye."  
He closed his cell and said, "My Aunt Linda she's always worried when she's not feeling well. So what can I do for you guys?"  
"Evolution should be the top, these past weeks for Evolution only one belt in Evolution and that's the Intercontinental belt. We want a title tonight."  
"You see boys, if you weren't the one's hitting the steel chair on my head last month. You could have the belts on your waist once again. I'll tell you what. He raises his voice. Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Batista, and Triple tonight will face Shelton Benjamin and Chris Beniot for the tag team titles and the new heavyweight champion Chris Jericho . . . Titles are on the line. They heard boos. But it's not four on three. It will be even. This person who's going be their partner has no desire of winning a title yet. Since I got issues with Triple H myself I will be that person. You can here the arena roaring and cheering on top of their lungs. And the referee, well, let's make two referees, Gail Kim and Johnny Nitro."  
The Cameras went off.  
J.R.: "Can you believe that King tonight all title belts are on the Line, Evolution can restore their glory again."  
King: "Yeah, We finally see are CEO in action I mean Shane, Stephanie, and Vince McMahon, we see them in action. We finally see him doing physical things in the ring."  
J.R.: "Evolution might be happy that they are getting a chance. Seeing Randy Orton's and Batista's face was amazing. They were surprised as we are."  
King: "You know what I'm excited about?"  
J.R.: "What King?"  
King: "Gail Kim in a referee outfit with her big puppies."  
J.R.: "Oh, Boy."  
Time went on. It was time of the final match. Chris Beniot, Shelton Benjamin, and Chris Jericho came out walking to Jericho music. After they went into the ring, Wade's music came on with "No Chance" and came out Gail Kim, Johnny Nitro and Wade McKnight.  
King: Look he got muscles J.R.; man the girls are going to love him.  
Evolution's music came on an all four members have a weapon leaving Beniot, Shelton and Jericho confused, but for Wade he already knew what's going to happen. Eric came out.  
Eric: "You see Mr. Big Shot CEO; you're not the only one that can make matches. How about this? This match will not be a regularly eight- man tag match it will be an eight-man hardcore match. Good luck!"  
Then evolution started running to the ring. Benoit vs. Rick, Batista vs. Jericho, Randy vs. Shelton and finally Triple H vs. Mr. McKnight. They went at it. Beniot went for his German Suplex, Jericho trying to hit the knees of Batista, Randy Orton trying to break Shelton's back with a steel chair. Triple H hitting Wade in the stomach with his sledge hammer. Gail and Nitro looked like they don't know what to do. Rick and Beniot went out of the ring, also Batista, Randy, Jericho and Shelton. The only ones in the ring were Triple H and Wade. Gail went out of the ring trying to see outside while Nitro was covering for TH and Wade.  
Finally Wade clothes lined him and did the German Suplex on him. Wade got the sledge hammer and choked Triple H with it. Wade with his height and body can able to choke slams him and he did that. Trying to go for the cover, Randy broke him up and Randy and Triple H doubled team Wade. Shelton and Jericho hit them in their backs. The CEO looked so tired.  
J.R.: I'm impressed with our CEO skills.  
King: Well, it's nothing compared to Triple H's I mean can't even stand up. Evolution is too much for them.  
Jericho, Shelton, Batista, Triple H, Randy, and Beniot got out of the ring. Flair went in try to take out and pin the exhausted Wade. Wade Faked that he's dizzy until he made a surprising Chin Music on Flair. Wade went for the pinn, Gail counted to three.  
The arena was roaring. Lillian: Here are your winners Chris Beniot, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Jericho and Wade McKnight!  
Evolution went in the ring while the winners were going out. But Batista caught Gail Kim. And was about to do a number on her but Jericho, Shelton and Beniot went in or the rescue, while Wade went to get the steel chairs, and the sledge hammer that Triple H used. Everybody was cheering, but died when Wade took the sledgehammer on the back of Chris Beniot. Then Wade went for Shelton and Jericho. Out of the ring Nitro was surprised, came in the ring sized up his boss then kicked Shelton in the stomach.  
J.R.: Oh my god someone get security.  
King: Get Gail out these guys is dangerous. What is Gail doing?  
Gail looked like she was innocent until she got a steel chair and hit it on Beniot's head. Everybody was booing. Then Triple went to get the handcuffs and handcuff Beniot, Shelton, and Jericho on the ropes. Gail slapped all three men on the face. Then all of them went out of the ring heading for the ramp. The only one left behind is The CEO, Wade McKnight with the sledge hammer. Wade sledge hammered all three men and went to join Evolution, Gail and Nitro. All of them went to the top and raised the hands. 


	4. A Whole New Game and Power

Chapter 4: A Whole New Game and Power  
  
Raw went on the air. And Evolution came out. There were some Booing and some cheering.  
  
Ric Flair: "Now last week was a hell a lot fun. That was a prime example if you mess with Evolution. But Evolution will not be a four man group, no; it will be an eight member group. Let me introduce to you the fifth man of Evolution, he a good looking young man and he takes orders very seriously and happens to be a Tough Enough Champion. Here he is Tough Enough Johnny Nitro."  
  
Nitro came out and has a smile on his face.  
  
"Look at you Nitro, Leather jacket, leather pants, and million dollar haircut and a sexy smile that's Evolution. You know what, every body says that you weren't tough enough when you first got here, but you are tough enough to be Evolution. Welcome to the Big Leagues Kid."  
  
Johnny shaked their hands," Now, everybody has been wondering, when are we going to finally bring a girl into Evolution? She happens to be the first women to ever win the Women's Title on her debut. Please welcome the first ever Evolution Girl, Gail Kim."  
  
Gail Kim came out with her black trench coat with black glasses, and her custom made Evolution shirt and showed it to the audience. "Woo, Isn't she hot. We talk about Gail later, but now, the real exciting thing is going to happen. This person is young, he has a great body, and he looks good in a suite. He can do anything he wants, he demands respect: Mr. Wade McKnight."  
  
Wade came out with the sledge hammer he used and smiled. He slowly walked down the ramp, while Evolution was clapping their hands. "Woo, man, wasn't that some match wasn't it Mr. McKnight. The past week everybody, even your fans been asking 'why did you do it?'"  
  
Ric handed the microphone to Wade. "First of all, I want say Thank you to Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista for letting be part of Evolution. Finally they helped me realize that Evolution is only answer here on Raw. Boos Why did I do it? There are many answers why, but it's always that case. Why did Austin hit Mick Foley and sided with Mr. McMahon and Triple H. Why did Ric Flair sided himself with the game? Why do good guys or ladies side with bad? It's always that question. The answer to that is because I am power hungry. I already have power as CEO, but I wanted more and I wanted to share that power with the most electrifying groups in this business . . . Evolution. Everybody Nitro and Gail is with Evolution because they are my friends, when Evolution gets me they get them. With Evolution I can control anything that's in my path. But . . . of course Evolution already has a leader and that's Triple H, the game. Boos I have desire to be the leader of Evolution, but I have the desire to become Evolution. That's why I did that, That's why got this sledge hammer and hit it in Shelton's, Chris Beniot's and Jericho's backs and all the parts o their bodies."  
  
The clip on the Teletron went showed the even after the match. All the members of Evolution smiles came on.  
  
"Now as CEO Shelton, Beniot and Jericho are scheduled to have a match tonight last week Shelton won a title and tonight will be a rematch. It was my fault that Shelton won it. So to say I'm sorry to Randy. Tonight it will be Randy Orton vs. Shelton Benjamin for the Intercontinental Title with guest referee the beautiful and talented Gail Kim. After that match it will be Ric Flair, Batista vs. Chris Beniot, and Shelton Benjamin for the Tag Team title. Also tonight Triple H vs. Chris Jericho with guest referee . . . Yours truly . . . ME." Triple H laughed. "So enjoy the match."  
  
Evolution went out.  
  
Back at the Locker Room: All the members of Evolution were relaxing on the couch.  
  
Wade: "Man that was unbelievable. I mean I never experience a lot of boos in my face."  
  
Paul, Triple H, Laughed. "Hey, you'll get use to it. Anyway it's Evolutions night tonight. Judging by the script, "It will be a lot of talk. Anyway tonight win or lose, you wanna party?"  
  
Gail: "I got a date tonight." Wade: "With whom?" Gail coldly stared at him in the eye. Wade laughed, "Ok, Ok, just joking." Wade cell phone went off and took it outside.  
  
After five minutes, "Uncle Vince is in the area. He wants me to eat dinner with him tonight, but . . . I told him I already made plans."  
Randy: "Do you know what he wants?"  
"No. Anyway, you gotta out there with Gail or else you won't have another chance after this."  
Randy: "Alright, Alright, I'm outta here."  
  
Randy won of course with the help of Gail Kim. Gail kicked Shelton below and counted to three really fast. Later on, Ric Flair and Batista won back the Tag Team titles, not because Nitro tried to distracted the referee and make sure that Beniot and Shelton didn't fully count to three. Beniot and Shelton made a good fight. The match lasted about ten minutes. Then it was Triple H's turn. All Evolution members were by his side. It was really intense all evolution members got a piece of Jericho until Shelton; Beniot came out and hit all the members. Then Edge came out and knocked out Wade with a steel chair in the face and Triple H on the head. Another Referee came down; Jericho recovered and got the pin. The fans kept on cheering leaving a very angry Evolution.  
  
After the show, Wade and Gail left the arena hand in hand. They went clubbing and went walking on the beach just talking about what is happening. Wade liked Gail. He is close to loving her. Wade and Gail have been seeing each other for months. Wade told himself that it was the night to tell her how he feels.  
  
As they were walking down the beach, Wade stopped and looked at Gail straight in the eyes. "Gail, I have to tell you something that might change everything."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I . . . I, uh, I love you," Gail looked so shocked. "I wanted to tell you for many days and, well, many weeks actually. But there was the CEO business, I've been asking how could a boss and wrestler can be together? Then I looked at Paul's and Stephanie's relationship, and that went down the drain and . . ."  
  
Wade got cut off by Gail's mouth on his. "I was hoping you say those words because I feel the same way too."  
  
Wade smiled. "And we are not like Paul and Stephanie, we are different from them."  
  
"Why don't we go back to the hotel room," Wade said and kissed her. They did. All they just did was kissed more and talk more and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Wade went to meet Uncle Vince at Starbucks. Wade ordered a Venti White Chocolate Frappiccino.  
  
Vince McMahon just walked into the door and sat down at a near table.  
  
"What's up Uncle Vince?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Why didn't we talk the phone about that?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you face to face. First, of all I really like what you are doing at Raw and I know the relationship between you and Gail Kim. So the board wants you and Gail to be, well, together so it will be easier for you not to pretend. Also, we are adding three new, well sort of new titles to both Raw and Smackdown!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"With both shows increasing their roster, why not?"  
  
Wade laughed, "This will very interesting. So, you want me to introduce this to both shows. To make an appearance to Smackdown!?"  
  
"Yes, since you're the CEO. And I want you to make a statement, much more an impact on Smackdown!'s No Mercy. Here's the script."  
  
Author's Note: Ok I just made Gail and Wade together, finally together. I'm not sure if I should keep them together. Should Wade keep Gail? Or Should Wade dump her? Or even better: Should Gail dump Wade? Thank you so  
much for reading. 


	5. New Smackdown! Golds

Chapter 5: New Smackdown! Golds  
  
On Smackdown! First things went of in a bang. Nitro and Angle working together in The GM business didn't last a Happy Ever After. In the script it was suppose to be that way. This time they've been arguing that Angle said it isn't fair to have a co-manager on Smackdown! and has access to go to Raw. The only one's that can go back and fourth are the CEO and Chairman of WWE.  
  
Then Wade music came on. Half of the audience are booing and half are cheering. He saw the signs, "Nitro Go Back to Raw!" ever since Nitro joined with Evolution. He got into the ring wearing his sun glasses, jeans and silk shirt that showing his muscles.  
  
"Well, well, well, what's the fuss is about, huh guys?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. McKnight," Angle said.  
  
"Are we going over this again, boys, I mean you are getting along for many months now. Why the long face?"  
  
Both Men didn't say anything.  
  
"So, I get silent treatment. Well, to make things interesting here on Smackdown! (He held up the metallic gray colored briefcases that he was carrying down the ramp) you know what this means. Right?"  
  
Both men looked so shocked while Wade pulled out from the briefcase two shiny belts. "Boys, you have a lot of work cut ahead of you because here in my hand are two belts that will change everything. This one on my right is the New Smackdown! Hardcore Gold Title. You see we have so many matches that your wrestlers like to use weapons so to make it more interesting on show is to see who is the best at it. I know we retired the original belt to Mick Foley. But that's an original. The first ever Hardcore title. This is new it's gold, it's a new era of Hardcore Legends. On my left is colored in Smackdown! Blues. Since Raw has the Intercontinental title, might as well make it on Smackdown! also (He put the belts back in the briefcase and took out another belt in the second briefcase). Now these are very different. I have to say that you have a lot of fine, beautiful, sexy, and talented women here on Smackdown! It's too bad that the Women's Title is on Raw isn't it. I mean you have Dawn Marie, Jacqueline, Miss Jackie, Sable, Torrie Wilson, and the additions from the lottery Ivory and Jazz. I mean that's some combination isn't it. Also, since rosters of Divas are increasing, I'll give you these. Actually it was my idea to have First time Smackdown! Women's Tag Team title. (The cheers went loud. He handed each briefcase to Nitro and Angle's hands.) What ever you want to do with it is fine with me, as long as you have the Champions by the end of NO MERCY. You better figure it out soon because I'm sure you have power hungry wrestlers in the locker room." Wade's music went on while the fans cheer.  
  
When Wade went in the back all the wrestlers were shocked by the news of the new titles. The women came up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you thank you," Dawn Marie hugged him tight and kissed him on the mouth, "You don't know how this means to us."  
  
Wade was shocked by the kiss and the over excited mob of Smackdown!'s Divas. Miss Jackie said, "Finally some one answered our."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wade asked.  
  
"Well, we want some action (Yeah. Girls cheered.) We don't want to look pretty and just stand there. We want to look sexy and show off our body getting sweaty during a match."  
  
Wade smiled and laughed at what she said. "Actually, all you girls wanna do is distract the fans. That's what the competition is all about girls. That's why I made The Women's Tag Teams Titles because Smackdown needs something to stir up ratings and make big bucks even more then it use to. Well, girls good luck. I'll see you all at No Mercy."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is really short. I wanted this chapter to go with the title. Next up is all about Raw . . . again. But what new belts are being introduced to Raw? Are they old? Or are they new? Stay tuned. 


End file.
